Dawn of the Shadow
by Shadowolf XIII
Summary: Chapter5 now up.When you are a 19-year-old teenager half demon who can not control his power things tend to go a little loopy on you all the time. That is until you meet someone like you.
1. Chapter1: No Longer Alone:

Chatper1: No longer Alone:

It was a typical normal summer's day and there had been not signs of Slade or the H.I.V.E for days thus give the Titans time to relax, heal and regroup from their last encounter with Slade and his followers.

It was on such a warm and villain free day that Raven had decided to go for a walk down by the river in the park, Raven has hoping to get away from Beastboy who know had loads of free time on his hands which he use to annoy the hell out of Raven.

Raven was walking along the central park's riverbank minding her own business when from the other end of the riverbank minding his own business and just walking along not thinking he would meet anyone interesting like Raven.

Was a 18-year-old male teenager with short black hair about Raven's length with dark blue eyes and wearing a long dark blue jeans coat with a black shirt and dark blue jean paints and black shoes.

Now Raven or the teenager did not know that they were about to meet and become friends but as the overwhelming force of fate would have it both Raven and the teenager's lives were about to change as soon as she collided with each other.

Raven walked along the riverbank, her eyes closed to her surroundings but her other senses, smell, touch and sound were more heightened the only sense she really did not need to use was taste she had no need for it.

But her senses of smell, touch and sound would not prepare Raven for what was going to happen next.

Raven stop for just a short second to listen to the sounds around but that was long enough for the two of them to meet.

As Raven was listening to her surrounding sounds, the male teenager with the short black hair continued with his steady pace walking he was unaware of Raven who was right dead straight in front of him as he walked blindly one with his eyes closed and his head to the ground.

Raven turned around just as she and the teenager walked into each other knocking one another to the ground.

The teenager shook his head as he got back up on his feet and opened his eyes to see Raven who he had not clue to who she was laying on the ground.

Raven groaned as she opened her eyes to see a short black haired teenaged male with dark blue eyes and wear a long dark blue jean jacket with a black shirt and dark blue jean paints.

The teenager held out his hand to Raven, Raven took his hand as he pulled her back up onto her feet, Raven stood staring at the teenager until he spoke.

"I am sorry I did not see you there, are you alright?" he asked Raven, stood staring at him for a few seconds before she shook of her trance and replied.

"I'm alright nothing is broken in by body and that's all that matters" Raven replied, the teenager nodded as he looked past Raven to see something green flash past a group of kids playing by some tree.

Raven looked over her shoulder to see if she could see what he was looking at but all she seen was the group of kids playing, "what's that matter? Did you see something over there?" Raven asked him.

The teenager shook his head when he heard Raven talking to him, "um ah yah I thought I saw something green run past those kids over there but I guess my eyes play tricks on my" he replied.

Raven's eyes narrowed when he told her that he seen something green and that something could only be Beastboy out to get her with an other one of with foolish tricks.

"Something green you say" Raven said as Beastboy was pulled out of the trees and into the air by Raven's powers, the teenager looked past Raven again to see Beastboy being thrown into the river by Raven's power.

Raven looked over her shoulder to see Beastboy fall into the river then she turned to look back at the teenager who had a shocked look on his face, "did I just see a furry green teenager be pushed from the trees and thrown into the river by a unseen force?" he asked Raven.

Raven grinned as Beastboy crawled out of the river and ran back to the tower for some dry cloths, "you must be seeing things again um ah..." Raven told him but could not finish what she wanted to say because she did not know his name.

"Your right I must be seeing things again...oh and the name's Hayden" he replied, Raven grinned.

"Hayden that's a interesting name" Raven said

"it was my father's last name" Hayden replied

"your father"

"yes my father who died in the line of duty" Hayden told Raven.

Raven closed her eyes when Hayden told her that his father is dead, "I'm sorry for your loss" Raven told Hayden

"no it is alright I got over his death long ago but it is the death of my mother you hunts he the most" Hayden replied, Raven now felt worse knowing that Hayden was on his own in the cold cruel world.

"Both parents, it must be hard on you to life on?" Raven asked Hayden who sighted and placed his right hand over his heart,

"it is hard to go on with my life knowing that my parents at dead but I go on with life anyways...besides you have not told me your name yet" Hayden replied.

Raven opened her eyes, he had lost both parents and had not clue if he had any family or any other relatives alive in Gothem city that worried Raven he had no where to go but what shocked her the most was he had no clue who she was.

"You have no clue who I am do you Hayden?" Raven asked him

"that would be why I asked your name" Hayden replied, Raven grinned she had thought everyone in Gothem City know who she was.

"Well then Hayden I'm Raven" she told him, Hayden grinned for he knew every well what the name Raven stands for.

"Raven now that is a more interesting name, you do know what your name stands for?" Hayden asked Raven who nodded she knew every well what her name meant.

"I know what my name means, it means dark one or omen" Raven replied

"that and great protector" Hayden add.

Raven had forgotten that her name also meant great protector, "Hayden where are you from?" Raven asked him with out thinking first, Hayden snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Raven ask him where he was from.

"Um ah would you belife Transylvania" Hayden replied, Raven was not expecting Hayden to be from the darkness and creepiest place one earth but it did not matter.

"I can belife that but what are you doing here in Gothem?" Raven asked

"I was told to get out of Transylvania after my mother and father died" Hayden told Raven.

Raven could not belife what she was hearing, Hayden had a worse life then she had ever thought he might have.

"You life a harsh life so far Hayden" Raven told him

"ha I have but it's my life not anyone's else" he replied

"Do you know if you have any relatives here in Gothem city?"

"I know for a fact that I don't have any here in this city but I have had people offer me a place to stay while I'm here" Hayden said.

"Have you excepted any of those offers yet?" Raven asked him, Hayden shook his head,

"no I haven't except any offers yet because I kind of lack the trust" Hayden replied, Raven's eyes widen he lacked trust, "this may seem extreme but I lack the trust because I have been running ever since I left Transylvania all because I'm being hunted by a stupid demon slayer".

Raven's eyes narrowed Hayden was a demon or was this demon slayer confusing Hayden with an other person.

"A demon slayer? Hayden tell me the truth are you a demon?" Raven asked, Hayden looked down at the ground.

"Raven I'm not sure what I am any more" Hayden told her

"Hayden I'm not angry with you being a demon if you are one because to tell the truth I'm half demon, I just want to know if you are a demon so I can help you" Raven replied.

Hayden looked up at Raven when she told him she was a half demon, "you are a half demon Raven?" Hayden asked, Raven nodded with a grin.

"I am Hayden and have powers as well but I need to know if you are a demon or even a half demon" Raven replied.

Hay thought about what he was for a while he was not sure what he was like he told Raven he was unsure if he was even a demon.

"I did not want anyone to know this but...I am a half demon but I have no clue to what half demon I am" Hayden told Raven who grin as she looked around to see if anyone was watching them.

"That dose not matter right now but I do need to know what you are capable of doing and what kinds of powers you have" Raven told him, Hayden was get edgy he had a feeling that someone was watching him.

"My capabilities um...well what I can control out of my powers are every little" Hayden said looking over his shoulders to see if anyone was watching him, Raven seen that he was getting more and more edgy so she deiced it would be the best if he came with her to the Titans tower where he would be save from the demon slayer.

"Hayden you seem on edge and worried do I have decide it would be best with you come to my place where my friends and I can protect you form the demon slayer and from there we can help you to control your powers and find out more about you" Raven told Hayden you looked a bit worried about going with Raven.

"Your place...where is your place?" Hayden asked

"I live in the Titan's tower" she replied

"Titan's tower um would that be that tower shaped as a T on island?" Hayden asked

"there is only one tower shaped as a T on a island in Gothem city" Raven told him.

"I kind of figured that it was the only T shaped tower in the city, you and your friends live there".

Raven nodded, "I see and these friends of your are they trustworthy?"

"they are trustworthy and they will understand that you are half demon" Raven said

"every well then I shall go with you to this tower Raven besides it was to be must safer then the forest outside of the city" Hayden replied.

Raven grinned she was glade that Hayden could trust her for now there was someone like her in the city, "Our tower is much safer then any forest because our tower had the state of the art security system so that demon slayer will not get into the tower with out us knowing it first" Raven said.

"It's good to know that there are people like you Raven who are willing to help" Hayden told Raven, Raven grin she was only looking out for Hayden because he was a half demon like her and he was being hunted as well.

"I never like demon slayer hunting innocent half demons who have done nothing wrong so you could say I'm looking out form my own kind?" Raven replied "now it's getting late so Hayden we should be on are way if we want to make it to the tower before dark".

Hayden looked up at sky Raven was right it was getting late for the moon was starting to come out from behind the cloud of a on coming storm.

"I don't mean to in a big rush but I can sense an storm come on" Hayden told Raven who nodded as she turned around,

"then we should hurry to the tower and to be far I will not use my ability to levitate" Raven replied as she started to lead the way back to the Titan's tower with Hayden following right behind her.

But as soon as Raven and Hayden were out of sight a tall man with ling black hair and green eyes with a scar over his left eyes, wearing a long trench coat with black shirt and paints stepped out from behind the trees holding a crossbow in his right hand.

"So you think you are safe with this little female half demon Hayden, well I shall slay both you and your little half demon girl friend" the Demon Slayer hissed as he vanished into a smoky misty.

Shadowolf XIII: "Okay there are only a few things I have to say, one Review, Review and REVIEW and second I'm sorry for the long chapter but I just could not stop writing and third what do you all think Hayden's demon side is, is he a Azarath Metrion like Raven or is he a hole new half demon on his own".


	2. Chapter2: Acceptance:

Shadowolf XIII: "Okay so some of you think I should mark Hayden like Raven a Azarath Metrion well you'll just have to keep reading if you want to find out what he really is because I'm not going to tell you now because that would just spoil the story."

Chapter2: Acceptance:

Robin and Cyborg sat on the couch in from of the wide screen T.V playing their videogames while Starfire was in the kitchen cooking up some kind of disfigured food that was to be for their supper.

As Robin and Cyborg fought away at the videogame Beastboy walked into the room his cloth and hair plastered to his face from being thrown into the river by Raven's mind powers.

Robin looked over his shoulder to see a drenched Beastboy walking over to the frig to get something to eat, Robin paused the game to go and talk to Beastboy and find out what happened to him.

Cyborg was not too happy with Robin putting the game on hold but when he got up and turned around to see Beastboy with dripping wet cloth and hair he could not help but laugh.

"Beastboy want happened to you?" Robin asked, Beastboy spun around and brushed his wet hair out of his eyes.

"What happened to me dude I'll tell you happened to me Raven that's what happened" Beastboy yelled as he shoved his tofu square into his mouth.

Robin shook his head he knew every well that Raven did not like to be followed when she goes on her walks.

"I told you to stay away from Raven when she goes on her walks Beastboy" Robin told him

"I know you did but I did not get close enough to her to get her mad" Beastboy replied.

Cyborg walked up to Beastboy and handed him a dry towel, "it dose not take much to get Rae mad Beastboy" Cyborg told him.

"Dude I did nothing to get her mad other then follow her" Beastboy said

"and that's what got her mad Beastboy" Cyborg replied

"well I may have gotten socked by following her but I did find out something" Beastboy told Cyborg and Robin as Starfire left the kitchen to join and the conversation.

"What have you found out about our friend?" Starfire asked Beastboy

"ha Beastboy what's up with Rae" Cyborg asked as well

"is Raven sick, hurt or perhaps lost" Starfire said, Beastboy shook his head none of what Starfire said was what he found out about Raven.

"No Starfire Raven is no sick, hurt or lost" Beastboy replied

"then tell us Beastboy what did you find out" Cyborg said

"well if you put it that way I guess I could tell you" Beastboy replied

"just tell us Beastboy" Robin told him.

"Find I'll do tell…Raven has a boyfriend" Beastboy finally told them but when he did there was along silence as everyone stood staring at Beastboy.

After what seemed like hours of silence Robin finally broke the silence, "good one Beastboy but you can't fool us" Robin told him, Beastboy gave Robin ticked off look before he spoke.

"But I'm telling the truth Robin I seen her boyfriend he has short black hair about Raven's length and I'm not sure what color his eyes are but I know he wears a long dark blue jean jacket and black shirt and dark blue jean paints" Beastboy replied.

"Come on Beastboy the only way we are going to ever belife you is if Raven walk through that door with her boyfriend" Cyborg told Beastboy and just as Cyborg told Beastboy that Raven and Hayden walked into the room.

Everyone in the room stopped talking when they seen Raven walk into the room with Hayden the guy Beastboy had described to them.

Raven looked around the room to see that everyone had froze when she entered the room, "okay what is going on here?" Raven asked her friends but no one replied

"is this normal of them Raven?" Hayden asked Raven.

"No Hayden this is not normal of them and I want to know what is going on here" Raven replied, Robin looked over at Cyborg who look at Starfire who looked at Beastboy who grinned.

Beastboy started to snicker under his breath but Raven heard him anyways, "what is so funny Beastboy?" Raven asked him, Beastboy stopped snickering under his breath when he heard Raven speck to him.

"um nothing Raven" he replied

"really then why are all of you so silent?" she asked all of them, everyone looked at each other what could they tell her that Beastboy was right about her having a boyfriend.

"We are silent because um ah…" Robin started to say but forgot what he was going to say but that did not stop Cyborg from rating on Beastboy.

"Beastboy was right" Cyborg said, Raven turned to look at Cyborg who had forgotten that Raven was there,

"Beastboy was right about what?" Raven asked, Cyborg look over at Beastboy who shook his head, "what was he right about?" Raven asked Cyborg again.

"Um he told us you had a um ah…" Cyborg stopped himself before he finished so that Beastboy would not be in trouble.

"a BOYFRIEND" Starfire yelled out before Beastboy could stop her, Raven turned to look at Beastboy a annoyed look at her face.

"Beastboy I know I was you who followed me into the park but Hayden here is not my boyfriend" Raven replied glaring at Beastboy freezing him to where he stood.

"If he is not your boyfriend Raven then what is he?" Cyborg asked

"Hayden here is my new friend and a fellow half demon" Raven replied

"see Beastboy I told you Raven did not have a boyfriend" Robin told Beastboy who turned to look away from Robin.

"So your saying that he is half demon so kind of like you Raven?" Cyborg asked, Raven nodded she belife that Hayden was like her in some ways but not all.

"Hayden is like me in some ways but not all Cyborg" Raven told him

"so what powers do you have Hayden?" Robin asked him, Hayden looked up to see Robin walk towards him.

"Um ah at the minute I have no clue what powers I have um a…" Hayden replied

"I'm Robin and that big metal guy over there is Cyborg and the green guy is Beastboy as for the over existed one in the corner is Starfire" Robin told Hayden.

"Beastboy he was the green thing I seen running around the park and getting thrown into the river" Hayden replied, Raven felt like laughing because it was funny how she throw Beastboy into the river.

"See I told you Raven throw me in the river" Beastboy said

"I throw you in the river because you were following me" Raven told Beastboy

"um ah I do not mean to interrupt your conversation Raven but you are forgetting to mention one thing about me to them" Hayden told Raven.

Raven looked back at Hayden, "yes that" Raven said was she turned back and glared at Beastboy you jumped behind the couch.

"I told you that Hayden is a half demon right" Raven said everyone nodded, "well he is a half demon who is in need of our help" she add, Robin walked up to Raven.

"He needs our help, why dose he need or help is someone hunting him?" Robin asked, Raven nodded

"that is exactly why we needs are help, Hayden is being hunted by a demon slayer every since he left his home in Transylvania" Raven told Robin.

"Transylvania man why do all the half demon come form the darkest place on earth?" Cyborg asked, Hayden stepped forward,

"we come from Transylvania because that is the home on one of the first demon one earth" Hayden replied, Robin looked into Hayden's eyes he could tell that he had demon flowing through his blood.

Beastboy jumped out from behind the couch, "so why doesn't he just use his powers to get rid of the demon hunter?" asked Beastboy, Raven turned and glared at  
Beastboy who jumped back behind the couch.

"I don't use my powers because I…" Hayden started to say but Raven finished for him

"he dose not use is power because he just found out he was a half demon and he can't control them" Raven replied angrily at Beastboy.

Robin remembered that last person who could not control her powers, Terra a young girl who was gifted with her power as well as cursed with him and that's what lead her to being trapped in a embodiment of stone.

"Is it true you can not control you power Hayden?" Robin asked him, Hayden nodded, "it is never good when you are being hunted and can not trust your power and that is why we will help you" Robin said.

"Robin there is one thing Hayden's mother and father were killed back in Transylvania by the hunter and he has not family in Gothem city and our tower had the best defense system around" Raven said

"I understand Raven Hayden can stay with us as long as he needs to but I would like to know what he is capable of doing" Robin replied.

"I will be training Hayden so he can get a better grip on his power so once he has more control on his power you shall know what is can do" Raven told Robin

"good we could use an other member" Robin replied, Hayden spun around when he heard member.

"um ah member?" Hayden asked

"Hayden it may seem odd to you but once I see what you can do I would like you to join the team" Robin told him

"team?"

"you know the Teen Titans team" Cyborg told Hayden

"um okay I guess" Hayden replied.

"now Hayden there is one problem with our defense system the last storm the city had shorted out the defense system and Cyborg has tried to get it working again but I just will not work but that just not mean we still can not defend you though" Robin said.

Cyborg walked up to Hayden, "there is one more thing Hayden but it is not all to important, you see we did not know anyone would be join us so he do not have a room for you yet" Cyborg told him.

"okay" Hayden replied

"but there is a spare room but it's used as a storage room at the time so you will have to stay in one of our rooms or you are sleep in the living room" Cyborg said.

"I'll take the living room that way I have my own space" Hayden replied

"okay then the living room is yours at night until we get the room ready for you" Robin said.

"Okay we have decide where he is going to sleep now he just have to come up with a watch setup" Raven said

"true since we are short a defense system we will have to take shifts watching the tower and watching Hayden" Cyborg replied

"okay here's what we do one of us will say will Hayden incase he falls asleep to watch his back and an other with patrol the inside of the tower to make sure the hunter did not get in anywhere" Robin said.

Hayden only had one thing to say to the other, "okay I have one thing to say about all this" Hayden said as everyone turned to look at him, "I have been moving all morning with out stopping to rest so I'm down right tired".

Robin looked around the living room it was missy and in no condition for Hayden to stay in, "if you are tired you can use my room to sleep in until we get the living room cleaned up and read for you to stay in" Robin told Hayden.

"um thanks but are you sure?" Hayden asked Robin

"I'm sure now go and get some rest while we clean up" Robin replied.

"Okay but I have no clue where your room is" Hayden said

"I thought you may say that so Raven will show you to my room" Robin told Hayden as Raven lead him down a half darkened hallway.

Raven lead Hayden down the hallway until they came up to a door with Robin name on it, "okay this is Robin's room" Raven told Hayden as she pushed open the door.

Hayden walked into the large dark room and looked around to see three large bookshelves and a couch as well a bed and a bunch of other things as well.

Hayden walked up to the couch, as Raven was just about to shut the door he spoke to her with out turning around.

"Raven".

"Yes Hayden?"

"Thanks".

"For what?" Raven asked.

"For everything day" Hayden replied.

Raven smiled as she turned around and said "you welcome Hayden your welcome" Raven told him as she shut the door and walked off down the hallway leaving Hayden to regain his strength.

Shadowolf XIII: "Dose anyone other then myself see what's going to happen between Hayden and Raven well, well come one dose anyone…oh never mind I may as well stop myself here before I giveaway what's going to happen. Well that's all I have to say other then Review, Review, REVIEW because of you don't I'll send my monstrous demon wolves after those who don't review oh that is unless your computer is being a jerk and it will not let you review because then you are forgive and I will not send my wolves after you."


	3. Chapter3: Demon Slayer Part1:

Shadowolf XIII: "Okay I really don't have much to say this time other then if anyone of you have the game Final Fantasy X-2 for PS2 could you tell me if you can get more people on your team other them Rikku and Paine I would even say Yuna because that's who you are I would really like to know so if you know anything do let me know thanks!!!".

Chapter3: Demon Slayer Part1:

Raven stood by the window staring out into the darkness of the night when Robin appeared out of the shadows of the living room and walked up at her so her was behind Raven, Robin put his hand on Raven's shoulder.

Raven sighed as she turned around to face Robin, "Robin" Raven said.

"What's wrong Raven?" he asked her, Raven sighed again,

"how do you protect a misguided and misjudged half demon from a insane demon slayer?" she replied.

Robin moved up beside Raven, he knew the answer to her question but it came down to Raven being able to pull it off.

"With you heart and emotions Raven" Robin answered, Raven sighed the one thing she could not do was show her emotions and feelings and if that was the only way to help Hayden then all would be lost.

"Is there an other way?" Raven asked Robin, Robin shook his head there was no other way,

"sorry Raven?" he replied, Raven turned to look back out the window.

"Then what shall happen when he comes?"

"when who comes?" Robin replied

"when the demon slayer comes" Raven answered back.

"Raven don't worry about him" Robin told her

"but I can stop worrying both myself and Hayden are half demons" Raven replied.

"Raven stop worrying about everything will be okay we don't know if this demon slayer will even show up but for now I have to her back to my rounds of patrolling the tower so why don't you go wake up Hayden and tell him the living room is open for him now okay" Robin told Raven as he vanished in the dark hallway.

Raven sighed as she walked off down the hallway to Robin's room where Hayden was supposes to be resting but with the thoughts of being slain in his sleep his fears would not let him rest this night.

Hayden stood looking out Robin's bedroom window, watching, as the darkening storm clouds got darker by the second.

Hayden felt like his hole body was of fire, like all his anger and rage was about to destroy him.

Hayden slammed his fist against the wall only to recoil back in pain hold and clenching his fist while he yelled out loud.

"AHRRH…WHY CAN'T I CONTROL MY POWERS, MY ANGER AND MY RAGE…WHY" he yelled at himself as Raven pulled open Robin's bedroom door to see that Hayden was still awake.

Raven seen that Hayden was ticked off but that was not going to stop her from helping him.

Raven walked up to Hayden but Hayden stood facing the window he did not hear Raven walk up behind him.

Raven stopped right behind Hayden and waited until he felt her presences around him.

"Who am I? What am I?" Hayden asked himself; Raven chose this time to speck up to stop him from hurting himself more.

"Do you normal talk to yourself this way?" Raven asked, Hayden spun around to come face to face with Raven, their lips almost touching they were that close.

"Raven I um ah did not see your there…ha just how long have you bee standing there?" Hayden replied half embarrassed.

Raven grinned she could see that he was embarrassed that she has caught him fighting with his anger and rage.

"Long enough to hear everything you were just yelling" she replied, Hayden felt like a billion icy shards of glass were piercing his back.

Hayden closed his eyes he hoped that Raven was not reading his mind right now but it turned out that she was reading his mind as he tried to thing of something to say to her.

"_Man I'm hungry I forgot to mention that to them when they meet me oh well" Hayden thought _as Raven read is mind, Raven wanted to laugh at Hayden's thoughts because it was typical of him to think of food it was a male thing.

Hayden looked up to see Raven staring at him in a odd sort of way that made him wonder what she was thinking.

"Okay what is it Raven?" Hayden asked Raven

"what do you mean?" Raven replied, Hayden crossed his hands over his chest as he glared at Raven

"don't give me that act Raven I know you just read my mind and I want to know what it is your thinking know" Hayden said.

Raven gave Hayden the usual look she gave someone when someone wants to know what she thinking.

Hayden sighed as he looked past Raven at something on Robin's wall but he could not make out what it was in the dark of the room.

"_Man she's harder the crack then one of my friends" Hayden told himself when he felt Raven pocking at his mind again._

"_Raven I know that's you picking at my mind so get out or I'll do the most unthinkable thing I could even do to you" Hayden told Raven as she left his mind alone._

Raven grinned as he dark purple eyes searched Hayden dark blue eyes for the truth about who he was or what half demon he is so she could help him better then without know what demon larks within his spirit.

Hayden tried not to look into Raven's eyes but he could not help but to be lost within those dark purple eyes.

After what seemed like a hour of silence Raven finally spoke up and broke the silence, "Hayden" Raven said as he looked up at her.

"hum" was all Hayden could say at the minute

"Hayden don't worry" Raven replied.

"Worry about what Raven?" Hayden asked

"about everything" Raven told him, Hayden was not quite sure about the everything part because he was not worried about everything only his powers and the demon slayer that was after him.

"I only worry about that demon slayer and my powers being out of my controls Raven nothing else" Hayden told Raven, Raven grinned as she turned around.

"You worry about a lot more then that Hayden but for now you need to sleep so come with me" Raven replied as she walked towards Robin bedroom door as Hayden followed behind her

"fine but I don't think I can sleep even if I wanted to" Hayden said as Raven pushed open the bedroom door and walked out into the hallway.

Raven shook her head as she closed Robin's bedroom door once Hayden was out in the hallway, "you need all the sleep and rest you can get Hayden" he told him as they both heard the sound of something braking followed by a pain sounding yelling coming down the hallway toward the basement where Robin was patrolling.

Hayden spun around his senses were no one full alert, Raven put her hand on Hayden's shoulder as he spun around again.

"Hayden it's okay it was probably just Beastboy playing a trick on Robin that's all" Raven told Hayden

"I don't think so Raven that yell was more like a yell of overwhelming pain" Hayden replied

"if you think that then I guess we should go see what happened but you stay behind me okay" Raven told Hayden as he nodded and followed Raven off down the hallway.

Raven made her way down the hallway until she and Hayden came to up to the basement door but Robin was not there but there was a large dint in the basement door, Hayden walked out from behind Raven and looked at the dint in the basement door it was most defiantly made by someone bashing into it.

Hayden was about to go forward when his eyes widened when he heard the sound of Robin's voce coming out of the darkness right at him.

Hayden did not have time to move out of the way, for right before Raven's eyes and Hayden's eyes Robin was thrown out of the darkness strait at Hayden, Robin collided with Hayden as they both were sent crashing into Raven who had not expected that to happen.

Raven groaned as she looked up to see a tail pail skinned man walk out of the darkness, this man wore a long black leather coat with a black shirt and black leather paints.

He had white hair and his left eye was dark green while his right eyes had a horrid scar through it had left his right eye dead so he covered it with a black eye patch.

The man who Raven thought to be the demon slayer that was after Hayden pulled a silver handgun from his long coat and aimed it at Hayden's head.

Raven's eyes widened when she seen the gun, "you ran from me long enough Shadow now it's final time I repaid you for taking my right eyes from me" the demon slayer hissed as he pulled back on the handgun's trigger.

Raven did not understand why the slayer was calling Hayden Shadow, could it be that once he had been called Shadow.

Raven close her eyes as she heard the click of the gun's trigger followed by the loud echoing bang as the bullet left the gun's barrel.

Shadowolf XIII: "Hehehe…(cough, cough) sorry about that but I think this is my best chapter yet but I can not really be sure about that because I have not finished the story yet. Well moving on to other things I'm sorry to all of you who are the kind of people who hate suspense but I had to divided this chapter into two so you'll will have to wait for the next part to be put up and only the Lords of time know when that will be so I would just like to say Review, Review, REVIEW FOR GOD'S LACK or I'll sick my demon wolves after you".


	4. Chapter4: Demon Slayer Part2:

Shadowolf XIII: "Well there is not much I can say other then I really wish a knew what characters in Final Fantasy X-2 you can have on your team other then Rikku, Paine and Yuna well you have to have Yuna on your teams for that's who you are."

Chapter4: Demon Slayer Part2:

The gun went off its rapturous voce echoed through the hallway as the bullet was sent bolting out from the barrel of the gun right at Hayden's head.

Raven's eyes burst open as both ANGER and FEAR mixed with the sense of protection flooded her mind.

Raven's eyes turned white as her hands begin to glow black.

Raven's dark powers engulfed the bullet stopping it just before Hayden's eyes, Hayden opened his eyes to see the silver bullet engulfed in Raven's black aura flouting before for him.

Hayden reached out and touched the silver bullet and as soon as he did Raven's black aura vanished as the bullet fell to the ground before Hayden feet.

Hayden looked up at the demon slayer who stood before him holding his handgun now at Raven's head.

"Let's see what you do when the life of you little girlfriend is in peril" the demon slayer hissed as he spun the gun's revolver around.

But before the demon slayer could fight his handgun all Hayden's ANGER and RAGE finally broke through and overtook him.

Hayden's eyes turned black as a black misty aura started to cover him, Robin groaned as he looked over at Hayden to see what had become one if him and as demonic as Hayden may have looked he was not a full demon so he did not have the true demonic look about him.

The demon slayer started to laugh when he seen Hayden become what he called Shadow, "what's wrong Shadow can't take it anymore or you tired of running" the demon slayer hissed in a mocking voce.

Hayden clenched his teeth and his fists, he was sick of this slayer hunting him and he was sick of him hurting everyone who become his friends.

Hayden stood up on his feet and glared at the demon slayer before he took his chances and rushed the demon slayer, which was not a good idea to start with.

The demon slayer did not move when Hayden came rushing at him and he did not flinch as Hayden swung at him his a clawed hand, instead he grabbed Hayden's arm and twisted it around behind Hayden's back so that it was to painful for Hayden to move at all.

Then with his other hand he pointed his silver handgun at Hayden's head and told Raven and Robin to back off or Hayden would dead a most painful and slow death.

"If you want him to life then I suggest you stand down" he told Raven and Robin who were getting off the floor to help Hayden.

Raven's was now really angry but she had enough control over it to stop herself from doing anything that may get Hayden killed.

"Good but I lied I'm going to kill him anyways" the demon slayer hissed as he started to pull back on the gun's trigger.

Seeing that Hayden was near death Robin decided to do something, he grabbed his metal bow staff from his utility belt and extended it out to fall length.

Once his bow staff was ready Robin rushed the demon slayer with all his strength hoping for the best out of what he was doing.

The demon slayer turned to see Robin running at him with his bow staff but before he could pull the trigger and kill Hayden, Robin struck the demon slayer with his metal bow staff and sent his handgun flying up in the air.

The gun went when it was in the air lunging the bullet inside of it into the hallways roof.

Robin struck the demon slayer in the gut with his metal bow staff then in the head followed by a hard down strike to the slayer's back winding him.

The demon slayer let go of Hayden as the room of the hallway started to crack open, upon seeing that the hallway's roof was going to give in. Raven summoned her power to engulf Hayden as she use her power to pull Hayden away from the demon slayer just was the hallway's roof cam crashing down upon the demon slayer's head knocking him out.

Raven held Hayden in her arms as Robin rejoined them, Raven turned around and looked over her should to see that the demon slayer was getting back up.

"Robin he have to get out of the hallway and into an bigger area where he will have more of a chance to defeat him" Raven told Robin, Robin nodded as he help Raven to support Hayden as they moved through the hallway.

As they made their way down the dark hallway they meet up with Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire who had just woke up from hearing the fight with the demon slayer.

"My friends what as happened?" Starfire asked both Raven and Robin

"ha man why's Hayden groaning?" Cyborg added; Robin let go of Hayden as Raven took him back in her arms.

"You remember the demon slayer that Hayden told us about" Robin replied

"dude how can I forget" Beastboy said

" the one that wish to harm our friend" Starfire added, Robin nodded,

"yes that one well he's in the tower he Hayden got a painful tasted to his strength" Robin replied.

"Man I hate it when someone tries to hurt my friends" Cyborg said

"so do I Cyborg but right now he have to guard Hayden until he comes back around" Robin replied turning to Raven who held Hayden close to her.

"Raven do not let go of Hayden we can not risk him going rage again" Robin told Raven who nodded, Hayden had not yet turned back to normal the black demon mist sill covered his body and from what Raven could see his eyes still were black.

Cyborg looked up when he heard something coming down the dark hallway, he could not see it but he knew it must be the demon slayer coming to get Hayden.

Cyborg turned his arm into his plasma blast ready to fight when the demon slayer was in sight, Starfire who was beside Cyborg had her starbolts ready to throw when she seen the slayer and Beastboy had turned into a Raptor and was pacing back and forth watching both Raven and Hayden.

Robin had some of his exploding tops in his hand and Raven had summoned her dark shadow power to from a protective black dome over both herself and Hayden since her power were now on the defensive.

Robin stood ready for anything as he waited for the demon slayer to make is move, Robin looked over at Cyborg who was ready to blow the head off the demon slayer.

"Cyborg, Starfire be ready he could attack at any given time" Robin told them as a gunshot rang out through the hallway as he bullet struck Cyborg in the chest.

Cyborg went to remove the bullet from his chest but when he touched it the bullet sent a high surge of electricity rush through out his hole body disenabling him to move and to fight.

Robin and Starfire rushed over to Cyborg to help him up but when they were helping him get up two more loud gunshots rang out through the hallway, Robin looked up and Starfire screamed.

As two bullets were engulfed in a black aura right before Robin's and Starfire's heads, Robin turned to look at Raven, "cutting it a little close there aren't you Raven?" Robin asked her.

Raven grinned as she pointed at the hallway as the demon slayer emerged out of the darkness and stood before Robin and Starfire.

Starfire from her starbolts in her hands and Robin picked up his exploding tops and Beastboy stopped moving back and forth as Raven sat holding Hayden in her lap making sure he still was breathing.

Robin gripped his exploding top in his hand tightly as the demon slayer stepped forward pointing his hands guns right a Raven and Hayden, "so you are the Teen Titans that I have been hearing all about well I have news for you, your five don't look so powerful" he told all of them.

Robin clenched is tops tighter as the demon slayer pointed one of his handguns at Hayden and said, "look to make it easier on the five of you all I want is Shadow that one the other half demon is holding in her arms like he means everything to her" the demon slayer added.

Cyborg was finally able to reboot his system and get up an fight again and he was not happy with this demon slayer, "I don't know who this Shadow guy is but if you are after Hayden your going to have to go through the five of us" Cyborg replied as he right arm turned into his plasma blaster gun.

"Shadow is Hayden and I have my reason for going after him now step aside or feel my wrath" the demon slayer retorted

"hell no I'm not move out of your way your going to have to go through me like I told you" Cyborg replied fighting a plasma energy blast at the demon slayer.

The demon slayer did not move out of the way of Cyborg's plasma blast instead he stood there and held out his hand and using a unknown force of power fired Cyborg attack right back at him.

Cyborg did not see the trick coming so he did not have enough time to get out of the way of his only energy blast.

Cyborg was sent flying backwards into Beastboy who collided with Raven's energy force field.

Raven's force field shattered when Beastboy struck it and that left both herself and Hayden wide open for an attack from the demon slayer.

Raven stood back up and held Hayden close to her body, he now was breathing normally then he was before he even stated to talk to Raven a little.

"R…a…v…e…n" Hayden tired to say between long gasps of air, Raven looked into Hayden's dark blue eyes,

"Hayden" Raven replied

"Raven…you…can beat…him using…the combined…force of…all your…strengths and powers" he tired to Raven in between gasps of air.

Raven felt like crying she felt that it was her fault for not stopping Hayden when he attack the demon slayer the first time, "but how do we all combine our power as one?" she asked him.

Hayden groaned as he turned to look at the other who were getting their butts kick in by the demon slayer, then he looked back at Raven, "listen carefully Raven in order to successfully combine all your strengths and powers your must first get fight your darkest fears he uses them against you" Hayden replied.

Raven nodded she understood the hole fighting their darkest fears thing but that really did not help her to understand how they would combine their powers together.

"Next you all must have faith in each other and that means you must believe in each other with out criticizing yourselves our each other".

Raven nodded she now understood what she had to do, "Robin and Starfire Hayden knows away to beat him" Raven called to Robin and Starfire who were fighting the demon slayer.

Robin spun around after kicking the demon slayer in the face, "sound good to me, Starfire retreat back Hayden as a way to beat this freak" Robin said as Starfire and himself retreat back to Raven, Hayden, Cyborg and Beastboy.

"So Hayden what's this plan you have?" Cyborg asked, Hayden tired to stand up on his own by yet was still to weak from the beating he took from the demon slayer.

Hayden stumbled backwards only to have Raven stop him from falling over.

"My plan is not really a plan more like a uniting" Hayden replied

"a what?" Beastboy asked

"a uniting" Raven told him.

"Yes a uniting or in other words a joining of strengths and powers" Hayden replied

"so you want us to basically combine our strengths and powers together to create some massive new power force to defeat this demon slayer guy" Cyborg told Hayden.

"Yes basically that is what you must do but you are not creating a new power you are only uniting your strengths and power as one in the was of attack the demon slayer all at once" Hayden explained to them all.

Robin grinned the unity Hayden had in mind may just work, "hey I'm all for it what about you Cyborg?" Robin asked his friend, Cyborg grinned

"boo ha you all know I'm for it what about your Starfire?" he replied.

"Usually I'm against vileness but if it means help our friend Hayden then I'll pledge all my strength and power to this unity and what about you Beastboy will you take part in the uniting?" Starfire asked Beastboy.

Beastboy grinned he did not have to be asked twice, "dude you bet I'll take part in this uniting thingy because there is not way I'm being left out of it…Raven Hayden's your friend do you trust me enough to be in the uniting?" Beastboy replied.

Raven looked over at Hayden, he was her friend and a fellow half demon so for sure she would trust her friends to defeat this demon slayer who wish to hurt Hayden.

"Well Rae?" Beastboy asked her, Raven grinned,

"I have always trusted you Beastboy so there is nothing that is holding me back from this uniting" Raven replied as he eyes turned white and her hands started to glow black with her flaming aura.

The demon slayer started to walked toward them all when Hayden crossed his hand over his cheat as a pair of twin shadow katanas appeared in his hands as he speed off at the demon slayer.

Raven was socked that Hayden was able to move on his own with out falling over but it must have been the faith in each other that gave his strength back to him.

The demon slayer laughed as he shot at Hayden hoping to hit him but his hope never came true for Hayden slashed at the on coming bullets with his katanas cutting them in half.

The demon slayer stepped back as Hayden slashed him with a twin shadow katanas twice then Hayden leaped into the air and yell to his friends, "now hit him now with all your furry, strengths and power while he is weakened" Hayden yelled.

Robin spun around and look at his four friends, "okay its now are never" he told them

"first fight your darkest fears then belife in one another then unit" Raven replied, everyone closed their eyes and seen their darkest fear but this time she did not run she fought them, Robin feared Slade, Raven her father, Beastboy eating metal, Starfire not being like or loved and Cyborg being shutdown for ever.

Once they had beaten their fears they opened their eyes and looked at one another and each of them told the other they believed in them, "Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Beastboy I have all ways trust you four as friend and teammates" Robin told them.

"You all are my best friends and the coolest teammates I will even have" replied

"when I first came to Earth I meet you four, Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy and you Robin and since that day I came to Earth you have been every kind to me and for that I shall always belife in all of you" Starfire told them from the depth of her heart.

"Dudes must I say that you are the best friends a green furry dude like me has and will ever have and Raven your power rock yours to Starfire" Beastboy said look over at Raven who was trying not to blush from Beastboy comment.

"Words can never say just how much you guy are friends to me but since I can to Earth looking for people who were strong enough to defeat me father I knew the minute I seen your four that you were the ones who would be my friends for ever" Raven replied.

With the words of unity spoken the five of them turned to face the demon slayer as he got back up and started to walked towards them, "now with the faith sealed you can unit your strengths as one" Hayden yelled as the five off them rushed as the demon slayer.

Cyborg blaster the slayer with his plasma blaster as Robin throw four of his freezing tops at the slayer when Starfire blasted him with a dozen of her starbolts, Raven's eyes glowed bright white as her hands were covered in her black aura as she unlashed a blast of pure blast of her powers at the demon slayers.

Beastboy turned into a tiger and rushed the slayer cutting him across the chest then moving out of the way as the four other titans power meet together and struck the demon slayer down.

Robin's, Starfire's, Cyborg's and Raven's powers meet together as they collided with the demon slayer sending him heralding into the wall was but it was not over yet once the smoke cleared Hayden come running out from behind Raven and Robin his shadow black twin katanas gleaming in the faint light of the room.

The demon slayer grabbed his daggers at his side and readied himself from Hayden's sting of anger and rage and it came to the demon slayer in a swift blur of cold steal.

Hayden jumped into the air and hit the demon slayer with a strange backwards cross slash the most powers slash know to any blade user, the demon slayer slid to the ground a blood drip from the area where Hayden had slashed him.

Raven and the other rushed up to join Hayden but when they got to him the demon slayer stood back on and pulled from his pocket a impact smoke bomb that he was planning to use to get away from Hayden and the other until he was fully healed again.

The demon slayer looked up at Raven and Hayden as hissed, "you may have won this time Shadow but I'll will be back and the next time I'll kill you and your little half demon girlfriend" he hissed as he throw the smoke bomb at the ground.

There was a loud blast sound as smoke went up every were then once the smoke had vanished the demon slayer was gone but Hayden knew he would be back for more, Raven turned to look at Hayden she could she the wiriness in his eyes.

"Hayden you need to rest now after that fight your spirit and soul will be weak so come this night you can stay in my room" Raven told him, Hayden look into Raven's eyes did she just she he could stay in her room but she only had one bed.

"Um Raven I do know that you only have one bed right?" Hayden asked her

"I know I have only one bed and your sleeping in it after a fight like we just had your back won't stand sleeping on the couch or on the floor" Raven replied.

"If I get the bed were are you going to sleep?" he asked her, Raven sighed,

"you goofball I can meditate on the floor but you need the bed because of all you just went through" Raven replied, Hayden grinned,

"if you put it that when then there is not arguing with you" Hayden said as he followed Raven to her room as the other followed behind Raven into the dark hallway as they head off to their rooms tried after using all their energy to beat the demon slayer.

As the Titans when to sleep just outside their tower the demon slayer stood blood running down his chest as wings grow through his back as well as a tail the grow just about his butt.

"You have grown powerful but with out training you can not hope to master the power Shadow so soon are later I will have your Azarath shadow power along with your girlfriend's powers" the demon slayer hissed as he flow off into the dark night sky.

Shadowolf XIII: "WOOOOO creep and I don't meant Raven trusting Beastboy I mean the uniting and you are probably wondering why they can't do the uniting normal well it's because if they run and hold back from their fears there strengths and powers are not at the peek of purity. And the hole trusting each other well that specks for itself wouldn't you say for you can not have unity if there is no trust right."

To my Reviewers:

Catspee: "Thank you for the review…oh and Raven's a Azarath Metrion and even though Trigon is evil and wants to kill everyone he is cool especially his four glowing gold eyes."

JuniorBins: "For a person who is eagerly for my next update you sure have a lot of patients unlike some of my other reviewers who send me e-mails saying get into gear and update well anyways thanks for your reply."

LA LA: "A unknown reviewer are you, well unknown or not I don't care as long as they are respective if not well hehehehe you don't want to know what happens to them well anyways thanks for your time and review."


	5. Chapter5: Under Raven’s Wing:

Shadowolf XIII: "Well it would seem that you can only be Yuan, Paine and Rikku well don't that just suck well anyways here's the fifth chapter."

Chapter5: Under Raven's Wing:

Hayden rolled over as a sharp stinging pain rushed up his back and all over the rest of his body, after last night's fight with the demon slayer Hayden did not know if life was worth living anymore.

And even after that fight he still could not control the most of his powers sure he could control the power he used last night the power to create weapons out of pure shadow madder but that was more of a passive power more then a active power.

Hayden rolled over again this time his hand brushed up against something, Hayden slowly opened his eyes not wanting to get up yet but being driven by what he touch he opened his eyes and looked around the dark interior of the room.

Hayden could not see much since the room was darker then the night itself, all a sudden it came to Hayden this was not his room it was someone else's room but who's.

Then he recalled what Raven has told him last night, she ha told him that it would be better if he stayed in her room since they did not know if the demon slayer would be back or not.

Remembering what Raven had told him he was no longer worried about being in an others room but still he could not go back to sleep.

So knowing that it would be impossible to go back to sleep Hayden silently got out of the bed and moved towards the bedroom door, he would have made the bad but he did not know if Raven was in her room meditating and if she was he did not want to disrupt her focus by moving around.

Hayden slid open the bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway, as soon as he was out in the hallway his eyes were flooded with light someone had been up before him and was still possibly up.

Hayden shut Raven's bedroom door silently then once his eyes had adjusted to the light of the hallway he continued down the hallway and into the living room.

Hayden entered the living room and looked around to find that Robin was the one who was up before him, Hayden walked silently up to the frig to get something to drink but Robin had heard him anyways and called to him just as Hayden was opening the frig door.

"You would have much to eat or drink in the frig Hayden we have not yet stocked up yet" Robin told him, Hayden looked into the frig to find that everything in it was covered in a blue fungus and smelled like routing tofu after three months.

Seeing the everything was out of date made Hayden change his mind about eat or drinking anything every quickly, "do you have anything that is eatable or drinkable?" Hayden asked Robin.

"Sorry Hayden we mostly go out to eat so we rarely buy anything to get in the frig but after today's training session we are all going into the city to eat so you can eat all you want because it my turn to buy lunch this time" Robin replied.

Hayden shut the frig door he was too hungry to wait until training was over but the thought of eat something the has out of date made his head spin.

Hayden turned walked up to Robin who was standing in front of the long glass window watching as the evening sun came up to mark the beginning of a new day.

Hayden stepped up beside Robin and when he looked out the window the view of the sun rising over Gothem City was breath taking, the colors of the morning sky overwhelmed Hayden as Robin turned to see the look on Hayden's face.

Robin grinned it was like Hayden had never seen the morning sky before, "what's with the look of amazement? Its like you never seen the sun or morning sky before" Robin asked Hayden.

Hayden turned to look at Robin he had no clue that he had never seen such a wondrous sight before, "Robin back in Transylvania the sun never comes so seen the sun and the morning sky is a amazing thing for me at lest" Hayden replied turning to look at the sky again.

"I knew that your home Transylvania was a dark place but I would have never thought it was that much of a dark place" Robin told him

"it is quit the dark place Robin so dark that the trees, river and streets can freeze during the night and the day" Hayden said as he watch the sun come up over the city.

Robin could not think of Gothem City being that cold that it froze during the day or the night, "Hayden I have a question about last night" Robin said

"ha what?" replied Hayden

"that hole unity thing um couldn't we just attack who every he are fighting with our powers and wouldn't that be unity to?" Robin replied, Hayden grinned Robin was on the right track but his idea was completely off the track.

"You would think that wouldn't you Robin but no it would not be a unity. You see Robin in order to use the power of the unity you have to vanquish your darkest fears and have greatest faith in your team. You can not simple throw your powers at your foe and call it a unity, you have to brake the wall of fears that holds your back then you have to link your faith with your team then you can call it a unity" Hayden replied.

"Okay so…" Robin said

"still confused Robin I'll try to explain it so it's not so confusing" Hayden replied

"it's not that I'm confused it's just that um ah…" Robin told Hayden

"Robin say if you and your team throw your powers at your foe with out the uniting of unity your power would just collided with your foe at random force not at combined force" Hayden said

"ah so we have to brake the wall of fear and link four faith together before we throw our powers at our foe in order for our power to combine into one energy force" Robin replied.

Hayden grinned Robin had finally seen the hole point of unity, "exactly Robin" Hayden said

"I see now but what about Beastboy last night he had to attack the demon slayer with his claws is he still part of the unity?" Robin asked

"yes Beastboy is still part of the unity even though his attack was not exactly combined with the rest of yours" Hayden replied.

"Okay I just want to know more about the force of unity Hayden…oh by the way how are you feeling?" Robin asked

"me I'm okay I guess but I'm still trying to fight back the pain from getting my arm twisted behind my back and I'm really hungry" Hayden replied.

As Robin and Hayden went on with their conversation Raven walked into living room to see that Hayden and Robin by the window talking about anything that came to their minds, Raven grinned she was glad that Hayden was trusting someone other then herself.

Raven walked over to the couch and sat down and opened the book of Azar and started to read, she would let Hayden talk with Robin some more before she let him know that she was there and before she gave him his every first training fight.

As Raven was read her book Cyborg and Beastboy followed by Starfire ran into the living room but it was only Cyborg and Beastboy who engaged in tackling Robin.

Hayden spun around to see Cyborg and Beastboy running towards himself and Robin and not wanting to be in more pain Hayden stepped out of the way just was Cyborg and Beastboy collided with Robin.

Hayden watched as Robin tried to fight his way out of the massive body hold that Cyborg and Beastboy had him in, Hayden started to laugh at Robin as he yelled at Beastboy and Cyborg to let him go before he kicked both of their butts.

As Hayden watched the fight between Cyborg, Beastboy and Robin unfold Starfire came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, Hayden spun around to see Starfire standing there look at him like she normal did when she was worried about someone.

"Oh it's you Starfire" Hayden told her

"yes it is me why who else should I be?" asked Starfire, Hayden grinned Starfire was the oddest person he had even meet well her and Beastboy.

"No one else it's just a expression" Hayden replied

"oh I see Earth is still a little strange for me" Starfire said

"your not from Earth?" Hayden asked her

"no I'm from Tamaran" Starfire replied.

"Tamaran?" Hayden said

"you have not heard of my beloved home planet Tamaran?" Starfire replied

"sorry I don't travel that much" Hayden said.

Starfire smiled, "that is alright my friend for maybe someday I will take to Tamaran" Starfire said

"alright sure someday I'll go to Tamaran" Hayden replied.

"As much as it gives me great happiness to talk about my home planet Tamaran that is that what I wanted to talk to you about" Starfire told Hayden

"no then what is it that you want to talk about?" Hayden asked.

"I wished to ask you if you are alright Hayden" Starfire replied

"I feel fine Starfire why do you ask?" Hayden said

"last night you looked not yourself, you were all covered in a black shadowy mist and your eyes were black not dark blue like they are now" she replied.

"oh that well it's normal for me Starfire you see that just what happens to me when I get anger or when my powers come alive" Hayden replied

"then you are alright?"

"I'm fine Starfire nothing is wrong with me" Hayden said.

"I glad to hear that you are alright my friend" Starfire replied as she run over to help Robin get free from Beastboy and Cyborg who still had him in a body lock.

Hayden had not yet figured out that Raven was in the room listening to his and Starfire's conversation as she read her room, Hayden turned to look at the couch when his eyes came across Raven grinning at him.

Hayden almost cocked on the air he was breathing when he seen Raven there watching and listening to him, Hayden stood there unable to move as if his feet had be frozen to the every ground he stood upon.

Raven closed the book of Azar then got up of from the couch and walked towards Hayden who has still unable to move his feet.

Raven stopped right in front of Hayden and looked into his eyes before specking to him, "come with me" she told him and with out asking what was up are where they where going he followed behind Raven.

Robin had finally gotten out of Cyborg's and Beastboy's body lock thanks to Starfire's help, Robin looked up to see Raven and Hayden left the room, "Hay where are they going?" Beastboy asked as he tackled Robin again.

"How should I know Beastboy now get off of my or do you want me to kick your butt" Robin replied

"dude you kick my butt I don't think so" Beastboy replied as Robin flung him into Cyborg.

Raven lead Hayden down the hallway until they come upon her bedroom door, Hayden looked at the door to see that it was marked with Raven's name but it had come from her room was she possibly mad at him for not make the bed when he got up.

"Um Raven if your mad at me for not making the bed I can honestly say that I was truly going to make it but I did not know if you were in the room meditating for sleeping so I did not want to disrupt you" Hayden told her.

Raven turned to face Hayden she was grinned at him, "I had thought that when I seen you get up and leave the room so don't worry I made the bed and I'm not mad at you" Raven replied

"that's a relieve to know your not mad at me, so if you did not bring me to your room to mark your bad then why did you bring me here?" Hayden asked.

Raven grinned again, "I brought you to my room because it is time for you to show me what kinds of powers you have" Raven replied, Hayden's eyes widened he was hoping he would not have to show anyone his power for a longtime but if Raven was to help him to control is power then she would need to know what he can do.

Raven slid open her bed room door and stepped into the darkness, Hayden sighed as he to followed Raven in the darkness of her room before the door close behind him.

Raven stopped in front of a large bookshelf and waited for Hayden, Hayden looked around until his eyes became use to the darkness and once his eyes got use to the dark he spotted Raven standing by a large bookshelf waiting for him.

Hayden walk over to Raven and once he was beside Raven she turned to face the bookshelf and point up at the every top of the bookshelf.

"Hayden do you see that book at the every top of the shelf?" Raven asked him, Hayden looked up to see a large and thick with strange writing on the side of it,

"do you mean the large, thick book with the strange runes on the side of it?" Hayden replied.

Raven nodded, "yes that book"

"well then I see it" Hayden said, Raven shock her head after he told her what the book looked like she know he seen it.

"Now Hayden I want you to get the book from the shelf for me by using your powers" Raven told him, Hayden closed his eyes and sighed just by doing something as simple as get a book down from a shelf for Raven may cause him to loss control over his powers and well he did not want to think what would happen then.

"Okay Raven but you may want to stand back" Hayden replied as he stepped forward and held his hand out toward the book that he wanted to get from the shelf.

Raven stood behind Hayden and watch to see what he was doing to use his powers and to see what he was doing wrong.

Hayden opened his eyes and focused his powers at the book he wanted to move from the shelf and into his hands, Hayden's eyes narrowed as the book was covered in a shadow black mist.

Hayden clenched his hand into a fist as the book was jerked from the bookshelf and into the air where it was suspended as Hayden brought it down towards him.

Raven watched she was amazed that Hayden was able to move the book from the shelf, the book floated down from the shelf until it was leave with Raven's hands then once Raven had took the book in her hands Hayden released his powers from the book.

Hayden turned to face Raven a look of exhaustion on his face, Raven grinned as she put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm impressed Hayden" she told him, Hayden looked up at Raven,

"impressed about what?" he asked her.

"You said that you could not control your powers and look you were able to get the book for me that's why I'm impressed" Raven replied, Hayden grinned as he brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"I still need training in how to use my powers" Hayden said

"and that is why I'm going to teach you how to use them now come with me and I'll give you your next task" Raven replied as she walked towards the bedroom door and slid it open.

Robin had Beastboy pinned to the floor while Cyborg gave Beastboy a good hair dyeing job with the color Beastboy hated and that color could only be brown.

As Cyborg dyed Beastboy green hair brown Raven and Hayden walked into the room to see that Beastboy has finally getting is punishment for not giving up when Robin to him to give in.

Raven shook her head as she walked over to the capered and took out two normal cups and put then down in front to Hayden then she went into the frig and took a jug of water and sat it down beside the cups.

Then Raven turned to face Hayden to tell him what he was to do here, "now Hayden I want you to levitate these there objects in the air while you poor water into the first cup here" she explained pointing to the cup farthest from the jug of water.

"next I want you to poor the water from the first cup into the second cup then back into the water jug" she finished tell Hayden who was a bit worried about this task set before him.

"Okay but I want everyone to stand back I may lost control" Hayden replied as he held out his hand at the three objects sent before him, Robin, Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg watch to see what would happen when Raven watched knowing what the out come was going to be.

The two cups and the water jug were engulfed in the same shadow black mist as the book was engulfed in, then the three objects were lifted into the air as Hayden focused his thoughts to move the water jug over to the first cup.

Once the water jug was perfectly centered over the cup he motioned his hand in way that made the water jug tilted over as the water rushed out of it and into the first cup one the cup was filled with water Hayden motioned he hand back so that the water jug tilted back up right.

Then he moved his hand over to the right as the first cup moved over to the second cup then once the first cup was perfectly over the second cup he did the same movement with his hand as he did with the water jug.

The water drained from the first cup into the second cup then once the second cup was full he carefully moved his hand over to the water jug and poured the water from the second cup back into the water jug with out spilling once.

Raven grinned she knew he could do it with out a doubt she knew that Hayden could do what she asked of him.

Hayden was about to put the water jab back down on the table when Beastboy who was done getting his hair dyed brown walked over to Hayden well actually he stood right underneath the water jug and said.

"Dude that was the coolest like I had even since" upon hearing Beastboy's voce Hayden lost his focus as the water jug flipped upside down and came down on Beastboy's head getting him all wet.

There was a long minute of silence before everyone including Raven brushed out laughing as Beastboy stood there dripping wet as everyone laughed at him, "dude that was not cool" Beastboy said as he took the water jag off his head.

Raven turned to Hayden a grinned of amusement on her face, "I'm give you extra credit for that Hayden" she told him as she walked off down the hallway to her room leaving Hayden with Robin and the others.

Shadowolf XIII "What do you know I actually got to the fifth chapter in his story well I guess there's a first for everything, well all I have to tell you is Review, Review, REVIEW or else…mewheheheheheh (cough, cough) stupid deadly plague oh just review this chapter please and thank you".


End file.
